Uncontrolable Dreams
by Delilah Umbridge
Summary: "What - what do want with me!" Charlotte said, in almost hysterics.  "Lumos" Said the figure, a voice of a man. His wand illuminated at once, and the sight blew Charlotte away.  "C-Cedric.." Charlotte tried to force more words. "But - But your dead.."
1. Ch 1

**Welcome, Welcome, Welcome;**

**This was originally going to be a One-Shot, but I felt it was too long for a one shot, but to short for a legit story.**

**So, ta-da! Short story. It'll have only a few chapters, my be lacking some minor details, but ta- please don't make me do the 'ta-da' again.. it's a bloody short story!  
><strong>

**READ AND REVIEW! Please read my other story Slipped My Mind :)**

_Cheers~ Delilah Umbridge._

**Chapter one: What Once Was**

"As soon as Cedric had the upper hand, he grabbed that snitch right out of Harry Potter's reach and won the game!"

It was a summer afternoon, and the Diggory family were all sitting around a long rectangle table, listening to Amos' story of the Cedric's Quidditch match last year. During Cedric's fifth year, a prisoner escaped from Azkaban and was believed to be headed to Hogwarts. To "protect" the school, Dementors were sent to guard the grounds. Unfortunately, they seemed eager to give they're deadly kiss to anyone who came to close, but took a fancy to Harry Potter especially. In the match of Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor, it was Cedric and Harry, neck to neck to grab the snitch. They reached extreme heights to grab what looked like a golden golf ball when the Dementors swarmed in. Harry suddenly loses focus, and falls completely off his broom in faint.

Months later, Amos, Cedric's father, was still retelling the story, each being more away from the truth. In one of the many telling, Cedric was apparently standing one footed on his broom and dived for the snitch, and Harry Potter, in shock of defeat, fainted, falling to his death. Cedric, was sitting in the seat next to his father's, palm faced, shaking his head in his hand.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, it was his mother, mouthing "I'm sorry" to him. Across the table, laughing in her hands, was Charlotte Comwell. She was in the same year and house as Cedric, although has not done as much as he has. Cedric was Quidditch captain, Seeker, and Prefect, she on the other hand, was just another student. She stood around Cedric's height, with long, slightly wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. Looking over to Cedric, he mouthed "Help me!". Charlotte, giggled for a few more seconds, before clearing her throat.

"Sorry, Mr. Diggory, but could you please excuse Cedric and I? We, uh, he said he'd helped me with my Karate."

"Kay-rat-?" Questioned Amos

"It's a Muggle thing"

"Oh, yes yes. That's fine. I do say, everyone seeks your tutoring, don't they my dear boy?" Amos says, turning to Cedric. "Even with Muggle activities!" Cedric rolls his eyes in embarrassment and put his face back in his hands.

"Thank you, sir." Charlotte said, getting up from the table, motioning to Cedric to go.

Charlotte and Cedric hurried through the front door out to the field. The summer was coming to end, but it was sunny and warm. Charlotte stretched out her arms and took in a deep breath of the aroma. She sat down in the soft grass, she wore a yellow and black horizontally striped strapless shirt, tucked into a deep black netted shirt. Cedric plopped down need to her.

"So! What do you want to do?" Cedric said, giving a big yawn.

"Karate?"

"You actually wanted to do that?"

"Yes, now get up!" Charlotte jumped up, shoving Cedric with her foot until he moved. She gave him instructions on what to do.

"I will never understand Muggles and their form of defense." Cedric said, as he pulled himself up out of the grass. He dusted the extra blades off his brown hair and clothes. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because, I need to practice. Magic may work in the wizarding world, but that doesn't help in me in the Muggle world." Charlotte explained, still in her fight stances.

"Okay, okay fine," Cedric chuckled, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Continue with your, Cay-hot-tea"

"I told you, it's Karate" Charlotte said putting her hands on her hips. "Now, turn around and let me kick you."

"Blimey." He said, turning around slowly "Now I don't know much about Muggles and their means of attacking, but, I'm pretty sure they don't approach you walking backwards."

"Ha. Ha." It then fell silent as Charlotte took a deep breathe, closing her eyes to concentrate. Then, in seconds she preformed move after move, with out touching an inch of Cedric this time, ending the attack in a "Hi ya!"

"How do you even know about this kind of thing, your parents are wizards?"

"Hermione Granger, Muggle-born. She told me about it one day in the library, showed me some moves. It's pretty neat, very effective whenever your being attacked and you can't use magic. You know...if the enemy is not a wizard"

"Brilliant! Can we stop now? We've been at it for an hour. Don't get me wrong, I love being a dummy as much as the next guy, but I need a break" Cedric said, after releasing the breathe he didn't realize he was holding until Charlotte had stopped.

"Must be hard, standing there, huh mate?"

He laughed, turning back toward Charlotte. Cedric's face then looked like he had see a Dementor. "Look out behind you!" He said, pointing behind Charlotte in fear. She gasped and turned around quickly, bracing herself. She was shoved to the ground from behind her, landing softly in the grass.

"Get off, would ya'!" She said to Cedric, who tackled her in revenge, laughing. Charlotte rolled around to face him, joining in the laughter. Cedric, leaning half over Charlotte, gazed into her hazel eyes, which were practically golden. "What?" She asked, chuckling. "Do I have mud on my face?" Cedric took the hand she was using to wipe her face in random areas, to clear the nonexistent mess on her face.

"You look fine, love"

"Aww, thanks. Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too" Cedric says chuckling, leaning in to kiss her.

"Charlie, dear. Charlie! You have to get up now, time to start getting ready to go, we have to be a the station soon." Charlotte was abruptly woken up by her mother. "Come on, get up. Don't fall back to sleep!" Her mother left, closing the door behind her.

Charlotte listen as her mothers foot steps became distant, rolling over pulling the blanket over her head. This first day of school finally arrived, and in excitement of that Charlotte's mother had pack all her new books and clothing already 3 days ago. Sitting up from her bed, she looked at her posters and trinkets on her desk. Her room was good size, with her single bed against the wall opposite of the door in the corner. With a dark red, almost brown dresser matching her desk. The walls were white, but no could tell due to all the posters, papers, and photos of things Charlotte found interesting. She turns to her night stand and looks at picture of two people laughing, then boy giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. Charlotte picks it and looks at deep in her memories. It was the day Cedric and her went to Hogsmeade, during their 6th year at Hogwarts, and the first time he said he loved her.

There was a knock on the door. "Charlie! Charlie, dear, are you coming?" Her mother said outside the door.

"Coming, mum!" Charlotte said, quickly wiping the tears from her face. Standing up and placing the picture frame back on the stand face down, and began to dress and brush her hair. Charlotte picked up the last of her luggage, walking toward the door. She took one last look at her room, before excelling down the stairs to meet her mother.

"You alright dear?"

"Yeah, mum."

"Your father should be here in a minute, and the we can leave for the train station."

"Okay, let me make - " With a loud crack, Charlotte's father apparited in the front room. He was dressed as what look like an attempted to be a Muggle. He wore a over sized cowboy hat, with a dark brown sweater with a moose embroiled into it. With his white dress pants and red plaid slippers, he was far from blending in.

"How do I look, ehhh?" He asked, lifting his arms and turning to give them the entire view. "Had to go to a Muggle food store, over heard some chaps talking about something called potatoe chips, and had to check 'em out myself. Let me tell you, they are bloody fantastic!"

"Oh ho ho, Thomas, dear!" Charlotte's mother said. Her mother was a shorter than Charlotte, but made up for it in the enthusiasm. Shoulder length light brown hair, with her bangs usually kept to the side with a pin or behind her ear. "You and your curiosity! What are we gonna do with you, huh Charlie?" She said, nudging Charlotte's arm.

"Ohhhhh...kay." Charlotte said, trying to quickly change the conversation. "Lets go. No, not you dad! Go change!"

There was a loud honk from outside which gave the que that the taxi has arrived. It was her fathers idea to take a taxi, for the experience of Muggle transportation; he has always been fascinated by Muggles. Charlotte had just finished putting her luggage in the car, when her parents were starting to leave the house laughing about something Charlotte didn't care to know about. Her father sat up front, whilst her mother sat next to her in the back.

Charlotte was still thinking a lot about the photo by her bed. The greatest time she ever had was with Cedric at Hogwarts, but now she was going back without him, without her best friend, boyfriend,...without a part of herself. Nothing she wanted more than to turn back time, to spend one more day with him with the knowledge that it would be the last day with him. It all happened so fast. One minute was with him, laughing and holding his warm hands in a icy corridors. The next, he was laying on the ground, lifeless, blank expression...hands cold. Lately, she has been having dreams that were of them in the past. Hanging out at his house, at school, Hogsmeade. She'd wake up happy just to remember the cold truth.

The taxi was starting to pull away from the curb when Charlotte suddenly yelled "Wait! I forgot something!" Running out of the car, in the house and up the stairs to her room. Grabbing what she needed, ran back to the car.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Charlie?" Her mother asked.

"Yes.."

The rest of the car ride was pretty uneventful. Her parents would occasionally talk to each other, or her father would try to crack jokes with the taxi driver, but the driver didn't really get any of them. Sadly, this didn't stop her father from laughing hearty, and her mother giving him a small, embarrassed chuckle. Charlotte sat in silence, staring at the buildings and homes of the Muggle world. The trees were a brilliant green. She took it all in, for she knew the next time she'd seem them, they would be bare and leafless. Occasionally, looking down at her lap, at a photo of two people laughing.

With a boy giving a girl a kiss on the cheek...


	2. Ch 2

**Chapter 2 - The Dark Figure**

Charlotte and her parents arrived at King's Cross fifteen minutes later. It was crowd, with excited chatter of fellow students and their parents. It was Charlotte's seventh year at Hogwarts, and she looked around at all the faces she knew and could easily point out the first years. Her parents were close behind chatting about the ride over, but as the walked more into the sea of students, their voices were drowned out with loud and excited "How was your summer?"s and "I've missed you guys!"

"CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!"

Charlotte quickly spun around to see where the squeal came from and saw Josephine Katt running right at her with arms wide.

"Josie, H-" Charlotte was tackled by Josie, having the wind knocked right out of her "was your summer, dear?" She continued after catching her breath.

"MERLIN'S. BEARD. It is was FANTASTIC! Okay so, my mum's mum's mum, ("Your great grandmother?" Charlotte cut in.), I guess, yeah. She died, I think she was like 150! Give or take a decade. Might have been old age, or fell off something, heck I don't know! Could have been ran over by a Hippogriff! Anyway. She was bloody LOADED! She had this, secret stash of Galleons somewhere in that ghastly house of her's, trying to make a underground bank like Gringotts or something for herself! Can you believe that? Woman was BARKING mad! When she died, my grandma - being an only child, got EVERYTHING! Gave my mum and her sisters like thousand Galleons! She bought me new robes, broom - firebolt!,("You don't even fly" Charlotte cut in again.) Sh! Got new shoes, clothes, owl, books, EVERYTHING! Can you believe it? What a way to start our last term, right? Oh, I can't wait to get on the train, I want to get everything on the trolly to celebrate!" Josephine continued her story while Charlotte trailed off in thought, occasionally give some "Ohs" or "Ahs" and a "Blimey" here and there

"Charlie! Charlie, dear!" It was her mother, calling after her.

"Can you hold on, Josephine?" Charlotte said, running over to her mother.

"Can I talk to you for a second?

"Yes, of course mum."

"Well, I know that it's been tough with Cedric's death, but I want you to try and make the best out of your last year. I know Cedric would want you to move on. Don't be afraid to talk to your friends if your having a hard time. Send me an owl if you need anything. Okay?"

"Thanks, mum." Charlotte said, giving her mother a hug good-bye. They walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and departed to find Josephine again.

"Ready to board, Charlotte?" Josie asked, obviously eager to continue her story.

"Yeah.."

Without another word, Josephine continued at a speed that made Charlotte wonder when she had time to breath. A lot horn went off, signalling the students to board. There were waving hands in every direction out the windows with shouts of "I love you." With that, the train departed, leaving the waiting bodies at the station to become distant ants.

"Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?" Josie asked Charlotte which she could only assume her summer story was over and wanted a reason to fill the silence between them.

"Yeah, I have. Says Dumbledore and Potter are full of rubbish. Calling them all sorts of horrid things all summer." Charlotte said without looking at Josie, but focusing out the window.

"Well, what do you expect? They have to be mad to thing the You-Know-Who is back. Potter just wanted more attention for himself obviously. Apparently, being a underage Triward Champion and The-Boy-Who-Lived, just isn't enough. Cedric should have won" Charlotte's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. "It should have been Potter who-"

"Who what?" said Charlotte, suddenly offended at what her friend was going to say. "I will admit that...that it wasn't Potter's place to be in the Tournament. But nobody deserves to die for it, especially because we think his life is less of another, regardless of the fact that it was Cedric or that awful Malfoy boy. And I have to say, I'm ashamed you would even think such rubbish." Her words felt harsher than she had wanted. Charlotte sharply turned to look out the window again.

"I'm sorry.." Josie said sincerely. "But, do you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"That You-Know-Who is alive."

"I... I don't know. Hard to say. I can't say I complete disagree with it."

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean, how else do explain it? He didn't just drop dead."

"Like the Ministry said, it was a horrible acci-"

"If it was an accident, then why would Potter not shoot off sparks like the Delacour girl or say he tried to save him. What I do think is someone would have to be very mental to say it was You-Know-Who just for attention.."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! He's a load of rubbish! Who are you going to believe? The Minister of Magic, or some kid?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." said Charlotte, giving Josephine a look that told her that was the end of it.

Within a few more hours they arrived at the school, and the castle of Hogwarts was full of chattering students once more. Walking into the Great Hall, your eyes turned immediately to the candles floating just under the ceiling which mimic the weather outside. Charlotte sat down at the Hufflepuff table with the rest of her house, and stared at the ceiling, losing herself in her thoughts once more. All she could think about was the dreams she has been having. The last few weeks all she could dream about was Cedric. Now Dumbledore was being accused of being a liar and the Potter boy was just "crying out for attention." Perhaps it was -

"Charlie? Are you gonna eat?" said Hannah Abbot, a fifth year Hufflepuff. Charlotte was so preoccupied by decoding her dreams that she had dazed right through the entire opening ceremony and the sorting of first years. She looked around and saw all her friends digging into the feast before them, but she wasn't as hungry as she felt she should be. To save herself from being constantly bothered by her classmates, she grab a few items of food and took a few bites.

Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, walked up to the pulpit to make his announcements of important items this year. He was introducing the teachers when a strange women, wearing obviously pink ropes, and a unnaturally high voice interrupted. Charlotte soon last interest in whatever she was saying, she zoned in and out, heard the women say things about "Progress for the sake of something." Soon she finished her speech and sat down, and Dumbledore started to clap alone, but soon others joined. To Charlotte's relief, they were dismissed to their dormitories.

As Charlotte laid in her four-post bed, she thought of how just one year ago, Cedric was just sleeping in the same common room. It was going to be a hard year she thought, the only thing she was excited about was falling into her subconscious and dreaming of her better days..

Charlotte feels ice cold and uncomfortable, she opens her eyes, but all she sees is a blur of darkness. She finally focuses her eyes, and sees she's not laying in her bed, but on a freezing tiled floor. Charlotte instinctively reaches for her wand in her pockets, but she can't seem to find it. It's too dark to see anything clearly, so she begins to blindly search for her wand on the floor. She crawls a little ways before giving up and figures who ever brought her here took her wand with them.

Charlotte stands up, feeling dizzy, she stumbles over herself and falls back to the floor. She gains her sense of balance once more and stands up again. She walks to the walls and looks for a door to open, but doesn't find anything.

"Hello?" She calls softly. "Hello?" A little bit louder.."Hello?" She's yelling now to get someone's attention. Walking towards the other wall, Charlotte searches for light switch of some sort. Unable to find it to starts to panic, and yells "Hello? Is anyone there! HELLLPPP!"

A burst of light comes from the end of the hall, the brightness caused Charlotte to put her hand out to shield her eyes. "He-hello.." Charlotte says reluctantly. Suddenly, a dark figure walks out into the light.

"Umm, excuse me. Can - Can you help me?" Her voice sounded stronger in her mind. "I seem to be lost...somehow."

The figure stared to walk toward her, without speaking, holding what look to be a wand. Defenseless, the only thought she had was to run down the mysterious tunnel, and hope she could find an exit of some sort. Breaking fast down the tunnel, she frantically touched the walls, searching for a door knob. "Come on... come on!" Charlotte said, running faster. She looked behind her to see how far the dark figure was, but no matter how fast she ran, it was coming closer and closer.

"No, NO!" Charlotte had ran into the end of the tunnel. She rapped on the wall to get someone attention on the other side; if there was another side. She then heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning slowly, for she half expect to she a flash of green and then darkness. The figure was right in front of her, so close she could reach out and touch it without full extent of her arm.

"What - what do want with me!" Charlotte said, in almost hysterics. "Please don't -"

"_Lumos_" Said the figure, a voice of a man. His wand illuminated at once, and the sight blew Charlotte away. She knew that handsome face, that brown hair, those grey eyes...

"C-Credic" It was all the words she could force out of her mouth.


	3. Ch 3

**Chapter 3 - Dungeons and Dreams**

"Hey, sweetheart" He said so softly, if Charlotte wasn't holding her breath, the words would have been lost.

"But - but - What - How are you - I don't understand - " Charlotte couldn't make out a full sentence, let alone a coherent one. It had been months since she had seen Cedric Diggory, and now here he is standing right before her; alive. "How did you get here? Where are we? How long have you been here? You have no idea what I've been through since you've been gone!" Charlotte noticed she had been crying with realizing it.

"Listen, listen. I know, you have a lot of questions, but save them. We don't have much time, love." His voice was urgent.

"What do you mean? What's happ -" Charlotte was cut off by Cedric kissing her suddenly.

"Charlotte, don't worry." said Cedric, giving a comforting smile. "The past few months I've been trying to contact you in some way, paranormally or like right now, in your dreams. You obviously know I'm not able to become a ghost, because I wasn't afraid of death, but I was afraid of what would happen to you. That part of me was still bounded to the living world. Which let me walk your dreams every night. But for some reason, every time I've tried to contact you in your dreams, it was a memory and so I couldn't alter it because you were so deeply concentrated on it. So I tried something else," Cedric started to pace back and forth. "I tried to get into your mind before you started to dream and turn it into a direction of my liking before you had control."

"I've never really done it before, you know, had to produce the entire dream itself consciously. Usually it's when one is unconscious, but your brain is activity is so high, it runs the all the details on its own. Imagine trying to create of whole world with every minor and high detail in a matter of minutes or couple hours. So, when I tried, it was a great black of mass more or less. The first time, I tried it...it was like nothing. Practically a big black hole, and me floating around, it was vacant. Quite uncomfortable actually."

"This time I thought of a large room, but I didn't realized I'd have to produce the lights, doors, or a way out. Which bring us here, to the end of this, uh...hallway? Not sure." Cedric had stopped pacing and was looking around the area, but then turned back to Charlotte. "Anyway, you understand now? Why you've been having dream of nothing but me and our times together. Why your here and why I'm here?"

"Kind of.."Charlotte said, but unable to make it sound as casual as Cedric had been talking.

"Excellent! Like I said, we don't have much time. I spent most of it, trying to figure this out, you'll be waiting up soon."

"Wh-what, how do you know? I don't want to leave!" She began to panic.

"Shhh, don't worry about it. I'll see you again"

Cedric gave Charlotte a kiss a good-bye. "I love you."

"I love you, t -"

"Charlie"

"Who's that?" Charlotte asked, looking around.

"Charrrliiee"

"Cedric, do you hear that?" She asked turning to Cedric, but he wasn't there. "Cedric?"

"Charlie!"

"Cedric!" Charlotte sat up quickly yelling Cedric's name. Breathing heavily, she looked around and saw that she was still in her bed at Hogwarts. It all had really been a dream. She saw Cedric alive once more, but had all he said been true?

"Charlotte.." Charlotte looked over and saw a frighten Josie, who looked like she had fallen backwards. Her hand was over her heart as if she was having an attack of some sort. "Are you alright? You were screaming Cedric's name, thought you were being attacked."

"I'm sorry. Bad...bad dream" Charlotte slid out of her bed and began to look for her school ropes. She dressed quickly and hurried down to the Great Hall to retrieve her schedule. She had Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Charlotte was excited to take start her classes, she knew by the end of the year she would be one step closer to becoming a Dragon Keeper, that is, if she pasted all of her N.E.W.T.s. She only really need to take Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration, but Cedric want her take Potions with him, and she always thought that Defense Against the Dark Arts was always important to take, especially since what happen last term...

"Bet you wish you never chose the Dark Arts class now, huh? Heard that ghastly woman is teaching." Josie said, sitting next to Charlotte at the table. She looked over to the teachers and saw Professor Umbridge talking to a Professor who seemed really nerved to be next to her. "I wonder if she bought all her clothes like that, or if it was some sort of clothes accident. Either way, they're horrid looking. I would have burned them, if you ask me. Maybe she lives with her mum still and she makes her those clothes and Umbridge can't bare to say no, so she has to wear them. That' would be pathetic. Have one of those Blast-Ended Skrewts have a go at them, I would. Blimey..." Josie continued all her speculations of reason Umbridge looked the way she did for the rest of breakfast. Charlotte drank the rest of her pumpkin juice before departing to Potions class.

The dungeons were just as Charlotte had remembered them. Cold, dark, and full of snakes, also known as Slytherins. Lucky for Charlotte they were only a hand full of them in her period, but they all stuck together whispering. She heard them snickering about telling a few first years that if the ghosts touch you'll immediately drop dead. Charlotte rolled her eyes and started to flip through her textbook when Snape strolled in.

"Silence." Snape growled. "I expect you all have your proper ingredients and tools for this term and I would expect nothing less then perfection. As you all know, the Triwizard Tournament took place last year here at Hogwarts. Due to those events Dumbledore thought it would be improper to concoct this specific potion. " He to walk to the front and with a wave of his wand words began to melt onto the board; it read: Draught of Living Death. "This particular potion causes a person to fall into a very deep sleep, the drinker is as good as dead without the antidote. You might be wonder why we haven't done with already, but you should all know that it is none of your business. But Dumbledore thought it be invigorating to tell you that he wanted to avoid this is because Mr. Potter's name had unknowingly been put into the Goblet of Fire, at the time the suspect in question was also unknown. The last thing the Headmaster wanted was a group a students to know how brew up deadly poisons, and slip it into a Champions morning juice. ("Not that I would have objected it to Potters, perhaps." Snape said under his breath) "I have written the proper instructions to making this potion on the board, because the one in your textbooks are incorrect and thus adding more evidence to the patheticness of it. You have 'til the end of class. Get to it."

Charlotte carefully followed every detail to the potion. Adding her wormwood, asphodel and moondew at the exact times she needed to, she felt really confident. Stirring it counter-clockwise seven times and then once clockwise, the potion turned as clear as water. Snape walked over to Charlotte's cauldron and glanced over it and dropped in something small, but when she went to see what it was, it had already disintegrated.

"Excellent work, Ms. Comwell." Snape said, sounding slightly disappointed. Charlotte smiled victoriously, thinking she had beat Snape at his own game. "Perhaps if you were half as good making other potions you might have a chance passing your N.E.W.T.s, but I doubt that. Clean your area and your dismissed." He strolled away, and Charlotte's smile turned quickly at Snape's last minute insult. Cleaning up her ingredients and cleaning all her equipment, she started off to her next class.

It had been a long day, and all Charlotte wanted to do was get dressed into her PJs and go to bed. It was still early in the evening, and the dinner feast was still going on, but Charlotte decided to head up early so she could get some peace and quiet. She threw her bag on an arm chair and looked through the windows. Although she had seen this common room almost everyday for almost seven years, she still felt the peacefulness of it all. The perfect roundness of the doors and windows, the grass you can see growing outside, and the warm it gave overall; Complete bliss.

Charlotte closed her eyes to feel a bit more relax, thought of what she it will be like not coming to Hogwarts anymore, and living her own life. There was nothing Charlotte wanted to do more than be a Dragon keeper. She had the same enthusiasm for dangerous creatures like Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. She was happy to see someone else thought that the creatures were just misunderstood and can be taught to be civil with training and love.

After twenty more minutes of thinking of the future, Charlotte could hear her classmate crawling through the porthole, she quickly gather her things an retreat to her dormitory. Putting her bag on the floor next to her suitcase, she got on her pajamas and went to her bed. Looking at the roof with her hands behind her head, Charlotte thought about her dream last night, wondering whether she was going mad or to just tell Josie about (who would think she was going mad).

Even if she wanted to tell someone, she had no idea how to explain it. Cedric was going a million miles an hour telling her about it. But if it was all true...

She then let her mind run wild on all the things Cedric and her could do now that they weren't restricted to the laws of the world. They picnic on the top of a cloud or dance on the Jupiter, or just sit in a meadow, talking to each other. In reality, if this was true, she would be happy to do anything with him.

She longed to be with him and hoped that any minute she would be with Cedric once more...


	4. Ch 4

**Chapter Four - Final Explanations  
><strong>

Charlotte opened her eyes slowly. She was sitting in a room that looked to be a perfect square. It was decorated with mild colors of yellow and brown, remind Charlotte of a room in Hufflepuff. She sat on big rounded chair with big fuzzy blanket and different decorative pillows on top. Another identical chair sat parallel to the one Charlotte was on, with a small love sit between them. A rounded table sat in the middle of the scenery. It was rather comfortable, but Charlotte had no idea where she was.

Light poured from the ceiling, lighting up the sitting area but left the corners dark. Charlotte tried to slide off the big chair without starting an avalanche of pillows. Only when her feet touched the ground is when she noticed the floor. Cushiony, brown carpet stretched corner to corner, soft at the touch.

"What do you think?" said someone standing in the corner. Walking into the light, Charlotte could see it was Cedric. His arms were stretched out in display of the room. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Instead of creating the entire _world_ for us, or a whole house, I made a simple room. That is until I get a hang of this. Now, I'm no good at interior design, and when it came to the size and shape of the room. Well, you can see for yourself, I'm not going to when any awards for this."

"Ah. And for the couch and chairs." Cedric quickly walked to the furniture. "I, again, didn't know what to do. Quite plain to sit in a black and white room, so I thought of our house colors." He looked around with his hands on his hips. "Think I went a little over board with it, but it's a good start."

"So, what do you think?" Cedric asked again, excited to hear what Charlotte had to say.

"I think it's fantastic." said Charlotte walking to Cedric and grabbing both his hands. "To be honest, we could have sat in your vortex of blackness -"

"Couldn't really sit, it was more like drifting." said Cedric, shrugging and laughing.

"Drifting for all eternity would have been perfectly fine with me, as long as you were there."

Cedric smiled, kissing Charlotte softly. She couldn't help but to smile either.

"You know, your right about that 'drifting with you' thing, it was awkward by yourself. What would one think if they saw you floating by yourself? Utterly pathetic!" joked Cedric. Charlotte laughed and shoved him playfully.

Turning back to face the couch, she walked around the table and sat down. The couch was as comfortable as she thought it would be. Sinking in a bit, she grabbed a pillow and put it behind her back.

"What now?" asked Charlotte, as Cedric walked and sat next to her.

"I dunno" shrugged Cedric. "How's school? Whoa, do I sound like someone's folks, or what when I say that?"

"You do sound a bit silly." chuckled Charlotte. "But don't get me started on what's happening at Hogwarts. Minster of Magic thinks Dumbledore is trying to start a revolution or something. Fudge has everyone thinking Potter is making everything up about You-Know-Who and that your death was an 'accident'. Now we have to woman from the ministry snooping in at Hogwarts. She's teaches Defenses Against the Dark Arts, but we can't use magic at all."

"Blimey. Things do sound terrible. Unfortunately, it's probably going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know. And the worse part is, Snape _still_ hasn't washed his hair.."

Cedric and Charlotte began to laugh and catch up. Cedric explained what happened in the maze and the graveyard. Told her how Harry had save him and they were going to take the cup together and have eternal glory to share. When they grabbed hold, it transported them to mysterious graveyard. This is when they discovered the cup was a portkey. Suddenly a man holding something walked out of the shadows. Cedric couldn't make it out and before he could do anything, he was dead.

Charlotte listened to Cedric with deep concentration and interest. Her eyes wide open and hands over her mouth through out the story. Cedric was looking forward as he spoke and only looked to Charlotte when he had finished. He saw tears streaming down her face and over her hands.

"Don't cry, it's alright." said Cedric, as he wiped the tears of her face and hugging her. "We're together now."

"But, it'll never be the same.." cried Charlotte. "We can't ever be with our friends and family together again. Or get married, or start a family, or -"

"Or ride the giant squid, or talk to walls, or turn into statues."

Charlotte gave Cedric a questionable look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, we can't do a lot of things, whether or not I'm 'alive', but I'm here now. We can make the best of that, can't we? I' can make little children, and our friends you know? Infinite possibilities here. I mean, totally blank canvas" said Cedric waving his arms.

Charlotte began to smile and felt hope. She knew that, although she couldn't see him in the real world, this was just a good, better even. She hugged Cedric, thinking of all the things she thought she had lost months ago. But here she was, living a dream in a dream.

A door suddenly appeared on the wall in front of them. It was dark brown with cracks that leaked golden light through.

"What is that for?" asked Charlotte, letting go of Cedric.

"It's a...a door to reality, if you will." said Cedric getting up and walking towards the door.

"A what?" Charlotte got up and began to examine the door. "It has no door knob." Charlotte put her hand where the knob out to lie.

"It's a door that appears when your close to waking up. I thought it gives us a more of a heads up, instead of everything suddenly disappearing, like last time. Basically, you walk through it when the knob appears on it."

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay here?" said Charlotte, becoming scared.

"You have to wake up, that's unavoidable. But this way, I can let you down easily and things don't really crash. You might wake up and every things all normal for you, but it's really hard to stop a world for me. Things get out of control, don't get me started."

"But...but, Cedric. I...I"

"It's okay, Charlie. You'll be back." Cedric held Charlotte's hand. "What do you say we have more of an adventure next time though? I remember going to this snowy mountain with my father once. What do you say to that?"

"Sounds...lovely." a smile grew on Charlotte's face as she embraced Cedric once more.

The knob slowly appeared on the door.

"It's time to go." Cedric whispered in Charlotte's ear. Giving her a kiss good-bye, Cedric let go of Charlotte and began to back up, still holding Charlotte's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." said Charlotte, letting go of his hand.

Charlotte walked toward the door, opening it a little to peer in. The golden light was almost blinding, brightening the room immediately. Turning back to look at Cedric once more, Charlotte stepped through. She felt as if she was appariting while spinning in circles, until she suddenly she felt something solid.

Opening her eyes, Charlotte was in her dorm again on her bed. Josie was just waking up as well.

"Ah, what a wonderful morning!" said Josie as she stretched out her arms. "Had this weird dream though, thought I was getting married the Professor Moody." Josie shuttered. "Then, I realize that I _was_ dreaming, so I changed it to Viktor Krum." A big smile grew on Josie's face. "Don't you just love it when that happens? When you know your dreaming and you get to change what it's about. You know what I mean?"

"Not really." Charlotte said, turning over to her other side, smiling to her self. "I have very uncontrollable dreams."

_The End._

**A/N **

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this little tale. **Let me know if I should pursue this story furtherrr.** **

**Please Review, tell your friends, and send me doughnuts. I'm kind of hungry.**

**'Til next time my readers!**

_Cheers~ Delilah Umbridge._


End file.
